


Home

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of love between the guys, M/M, Multi, michaels parents were jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys didn't always spend the holidays together, at least one of them had always gone to visit family but it's been a while since Michael has gone back home. Or mentioned his family at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Requested at my tumblr: "AHOT6 Prompt: Geoff and the rest of the boys learn that Michael's parents have rejected him for being gay and in a relationship with five other guys. He needs lots of cuddling and comfort. <3"
> 
> This one's pretty short, sorry! I'll be doing more longer/chaptered fics soon!  
> (My tumblr is agt-wash and I'll probably take any RVB or RT people prompts shippy or not, I have a ship page too so you can use that to request some ships I'll write.)

December was rolling around again and Gavin would soon be booking his flight, going home for the holiday. Ray would be going home as well, two thirds of Team Lads gone for another holiday. Two thirds of Team Lads with a family to go back to for another holiday. Michael was a bit bitter, of course he was. Considering he hadn't been home for two years, it stung.

"Michael?" Ray's call was soft as he quietly walked down the stairs and into the living room where Michael was awake, sat on the couch.

"What?" The older man didn't turn to look at Ray as he crossed the room, planting himself on the couch as well and dropping his head onto to freckled man's shoulder.

"You seemed kinda mad when I said I was going home this month."

"Oh did I?"

"Okay, what the fuck is your issue?"

Ray's face scrunched up a bit, fed up with Michael's attitude at this time of night.

"Nothing, Ray. I'm just so fucking happy for you, you have a fucking family to go home to." Words tumbled out of the man's mouth in a low grumbled, voice shaking slightly with anger he'd been holding back.

"What does that mean? Why don't you visit your parents and quit bitching at m-"

"Do you fucking think this is _my_ fault, Ray?" Michael stood up from the couch, voice raised with bottled up frustration. The smaller man flinched slightly, he'd never been yelled at so directly by Michael. Especially not with real anger. "Because it's fucking not!"

"Michael-"

"No, you're going to fucking listen to me right now, Narvaez." The older man's fists were clenched and neither heard the curious whisper of gentle footsteps on the stairs. "Three years ago I came out to my parents. Told them about all you fucking dickheads, now the whole gay situation didn't settle well. Take that times five, asshole. I _can't_ go home! They fucking rejected me, kicked me out! That's the real fucking reason I came home early!"

The young man was now panting, face red, tightness in his chest. The way Ray was looking at him made him want to curl up and disappear, the pity, the regret. Soon thin arms wrapped around him from behind as Gavin's chest pressed around his back and Ray quickly moved forwards, arms around his shoulder, face against his shoulder. Michael's breath was short and he let out a soft sob. Gavin hummed lightly as he began swaying all three of them a bit.

"Shh, it's okay, Michael," the Brit leaned down to whisper to his fellow lad. Michael caught a glimpse of the gents peeking over at them from the stairs, as if they were startled deer. Michael nearly laughed, instead a short sob hiccuped out of his throat. In seconds Geoff's arms wormed their way around Michael's waist and Ryan stood behind Ray, leaning over the shorter man to press kisses into the freckled man's hair. Jack stood by Gavin, managing to rest his head on Michael's shoulder. Sniffling, Michael leaned his head against the kisses from Ryan, Gavin still mumbling comforting words to him.

"You know, I could skip going home this Christmas, rather be here, I was in New York for plenty of Christmases, one less won't hurt." Ray's words were soft against Michael's shoulder and another soft sob broke free from him, shoulders shaking gently. He was starting to calm but bottling up the emotions for a few years had caused him a lot of hurt.

"Me as well, I travel a lot, I could stay home this year for you, boi." Gavin smiled as he nuzzled at the back of Michael's head playfully, laughing a bit.

"Well, I'm sure we're all tired, so let's get back to bed." Geoff as always was being a bit fatherly, pulling away from the hug first. Ryan stepped back as well, allowing Ray to step back, soon Jack and Gavin followed. Before Michael could process it Ryan had lifted him up and smiled, the younger man let out a small, shaky laugh at that and the men all made their way upstairs. 

Michael was set on the bed first and Ray snuggled up to his side quickly, Jack snuggled up on Ray's other side. Gavin took the other spot beside Michael and then Geoff pressed up close to Gavin, Ryan then followed, curled up to Geoff. A content sigh was puffed out from someone and Michael let his eyes fall shut, pressing his face against Gavin's shoulder. A soft sigh escaped him and everything was okay again.

Nothing needed to be said at this point, Michael rathered the silence at that moment anyways because he just needed reassurance. He needed to know it was worth cutting ties with his parents for these men. And at this point he was pretty sure it was worth it, snuggled up in a bed with the five men he loved. Warm and comfortable. Soon his breathing grew deep and he started to fall asleep and he wished everything would be this way forever because he was happy. He was honestly home here and nothing back in Jersey could combat that.

And damn, it felt good to be home.


End file.
